1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to marine vessels and, more particularly, to an underwater vessel with above-water propulsion.
2. Related Art
Transportation of people and cargo by boats or ships is relatively slow and inefficient because of the limited speeds at which such vessels can travel on the surface of water and the amount of fuel or energy they consume. While airplanes can generally travel much faster than boats, they are required to lift their payloads, which consumes additional fuel or energy. Moreover, many above water vessels or boats tend to hydroplane or fly, thereby losing control and becoming unsafe when speed is increased.